RAIN
by ChiiArisa
Summary: sebuah kejadian di saat hujan turun,berkat itu ying bisa lebih dekat dan mengetahui sesuatu tentang fang…


**RAIN**

** Boboiboy : Animosta Studio**

** This Fict by chiiarisa(me)**

** Warning : typo(s),abal,ooc,dan lain-lainnya yg berada di dalammnya**

**happy reading!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FULL OFF YING P.O.V-**

bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi,menandakan semua murid di SMP pulau rintis di perbolehkan pulang. Tapi sialnya,hari ini sangat hujan lebat. Sehingga hanya seorang gadis kecil berkacamata itu—ying sendirian menunggu rintik-rintik hujan itu berhenti.

"hah..bodohnya aku,sudah tau bulan ini musim hujan,tapi aku malah lupa membawa payung" gerutu si gadis seraya memainkan genangan air itu pelan.

sudah setengah jam berlalu,dan aku belum juga kembali kerumah. Sebenarnya aku ingin kembali secepatnya—karena udaranya sangat dingin. Tetapi,sahabatku—yaya telah pulang dahulu tanpa menunggunya. Gopal? Tentu dia juga sudah pulang. Boboiboy? Dia di jemput tok aba,memang sempat boboiboy menawarkan untuk pulang bersama,tapi aku dengan sopannya menolak dengan alasan takut merepotkan. Fang? Entahlah,aku tak melihat laki-laki itu sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

"hujan..cepatlah redah…aku ingin pulang.." mohonku agar hujan segera berhenti dan dia bisa cepat pulang.

keadaan semakin sepi,aku mencoba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. dan ternyata aku menemukan sesosok laki-laki berbadan tinggi,berambut raven, memakai kacamata dan sarung tangan ungunya yg khas—fang lebih tepatnya.

"F..FANG!AAAA" aku berteriak histeris karena fang dengan tidak elitnya muncul di sampingku. Tanpaku sadari,badanku kini sudah tak seimbang dan kakiku kini mengenai genangan air dan aku terpeleset. 

**hup!**

"liat-liat kalau mau jatuh,sudah tau sedang hujan". Ya,ternyata tangan besar fang menangkap tangan mungilku dengan cepat. untunglah fang cepat menolongku,kalau tidak mungkin bajuku sudah basah semua. Di rasa wajah putihku terdapat seburat merah yg sangat kelihatan jelas sekarang.

"um..iya,habis kau mengagetkanku sih! Tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu. Aku kan takut" omelku seraya membenarkan posisiku saat ini.

"iyalah..maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu,ying" ucap fang . aku mengangguk.

"tapi fang,knpa kau belum pulang?" aku mencoba bertanya kpada laki-laki seangkatannya ini.

"tadi sibuk mencari kacamata,dan aku baru menemukannya tadi". Katanya singkat.

"o..oh.." balasku singkat juga.

hening,hanya rintik-rintik hujan yg meramaikan suasana di sekolah SMP Pulau rintis itu. Sebenarnya wajar saja kalau kami sedikit canggung,Karena kami memang jarang sekali berkomunikasi dan kami juga tidak terlalu dekat.

"_because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you"_. Suara nyanyian tersebut terdengar—meskipun pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar, tapi aku mendengar dengan jelas ada seseorang bernyanyi—fang mungkin lebih tepatnya.

"um..suka nyanyi juga?" Tanyaku dengan polosnya dan di sambut dengan wajah heran fang.

"menurutmu?"

"su-suka"

"yasudah,jangan tanya". Begitulah percakapan yg berakhir dengan tidak elitnya.

"_hmph!aku kan Cuma Tanya!dasar cowok nyebelin!"._omelku di dalam hati.

Dan kami terdiam beberapa saat,sampai fang berkata..

"memangnya kau mau dengar juga?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut fang. aku hanya menyerengitkan dahinya—heran.

"um,b-boleh.."terimaku. Fang pun memberikan 1 earphone itu kepadaku.

"_Because a girl like you is impossible to find__"_

"

_You're impossible to find__". _Kini aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar lagu tersebut. Rasanya lagu tersebut membawaku lebih dalam lagi ke lagu tersebut. Fang yg melihatnya hanya diam dan tersenyum sedikit. Sepertinya aku menikmatinya.

"dapat lagu ini darimana fang?" kataku bertanya.

"kakakku,dia sangat suka lagu ini. Dan ke-kebetulan lagu ini.." fang terdiam. Dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi—jelas membuatku penasaran.

"ada apa dengan lagu ini?" Tanya ku heran—karena fang membuatnya penasaran.

"lupakan saja" kata fang. Sekali lagi,aku bingung dengan pria berambut raven yg berada di sampingku ini. Selalu membuatku penasaran dengan sikapnya yg pendiam sangat ini.

* * *

satu jam sudah kulalui bersama fang,tapi hujan tak kunjung berhenti,aku semakin bingung dan tak tau harus apa. Fang bingung dengan tingkah si gadis yg ada di sebelahnya ini—sedari tadi mondar-mandir.

"aku lupa tanya,kau sndri knpa belum pulang?" tanya fang.

"um..a-aku lupa bawa payung,ehehehe" yg di tanya hanya terkekeh kecil. Fang memang sedikit heran dengan gadis yg 1 ras dengannya ini. Pintar dan ceroboh,tapi di balik itu sifat manisnya selalu membuat fang tidak mengerti sebenarnya gadis itu seperti apa.

"BYURR!"

"ah!"

"ada apa ying?"

"ba…bajuku..". ya,sekarang bajuku sudah basah kuyup karena tadi ada pengendara motor yg tiba-tiba saja melaju kencang dan si pengendara tersebut melewati genangan air cukup lebar yg kebetulan berada di dekatku.

"hah..merepotkan.." dengan cepat fang melepaskan jaket yg berada di punggungnya dan memakaikannya ke badanku yg sudah basah dan kotor.

"u-un-untuk apa fang?!" aku kaget dengan tindakan fang yg tidak biasa dia lihat dan yg tidak biasa fang lakukan padanya.

"tch,untuk apa katamu?" sekali lagi,fang memang penuh kejutan.

"ta-tapi kau bagaimana?kau memangnya tak kedinginan?"

"tidak,pokoknya pakai saja". aku tak bisa berkata lagi,aku menuruti apa yg fang perintahkan—memakai jaket ungu tua milik fang

"fa-fang?"

"apa?"

"ng..aku tau kita memang jarang berkomunikasi. Tapi,bisakah kita membuat suasana sekarang tidak canggung?"

"entahlah".

"_hah..cowok ini harus di apain sih biar mau ngomong?_"gerutuku yg sedaritadi sebenarnya bosan—fang tidak mengajaknya bicara.

"fang..kau senang tidak menjadi popular seperti sekarang?" aku megutuk diriku sendiri karena sudah bertanya seperti itu. Apa-apaan aku ini!?

"biasa aja. Apa artinya popular jika masih merasa sendirian?" aku terdiam dengan penuturan si laki-laki penyuka donat lobak merah ini. Biasanya dia senang jika dia popular—bahkan lebih popular dri boboiboy.

"bukankah kau senang jika kau popular?itu membuatmu senang kan?".

"aku menyesal pernah mengatakan itu. Harusnya aku tak mengatakan itu dlu". Sekali lagi, aku terdiam. Memang fang tidak seperti biasanya—menyesal katanya?.

"lebih baik rasanya kalau aku tidak popular tapi punya banyak teman,daripada aku popular tapi tetap saja merasa kesepian" lanjut fang lagi. Fang menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur sekarang aku bingung,aku hanya bisa diam,bingung,panik—semuanya tercampur aduk

"su-sudah fang,kan sekarang boboiboy,yaya,gopal dan aku adalah temanmu kan?". Kataku yg berusaha menghibur fang.

"iya..aku sudah memiliki kalian sudah bersyukur kok. Aku tidak butuh kepopuleran". Tutur fang. aku senang dan tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku berterima kasih atas diriku yg bisa membuat si rambut raven ini tenang.

"maaf ying membuatmu bingung. Aku juga pertama kali menceritakan masalah tadi kepada orang lain." Kata fang seraya menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"_jadi aku orang pertama?"_ucapku di dalam hati. Entalah,aku merasa bangga bisa menjadi orang pertama yg tau.

"iya tidak apa-apa. Wajar kok kalau kamu baru mau cerita sekarang. Kamu gengsi kan jika boboiboy tau ini semua?" penuturan itu seketika membuat si pemilik kuasa bayang ini terdiam. Fang hanya diam dan membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Gatcha!aku berhasil menebak.

"ehehehe! Fang,boleh aku tanya sesuatu lagi?"

"apa lagi?"

"em..kitakan sedang tahap ke masa remaja,ada tidak kemauanmu untuk pu-pu-punya pa-pacar?" demi biscuit yaya yg tidak pernah ada rasanya. Apa yg ku katakan tadi?!

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" fang menyerengitkan dahinya—heran dengan penuturan si gadis yg 1 ras dengannya ini.

"eh..aneh ya?ma-maaf deh!so-soalnya kamu kan sangat pendiam,apa dengan sifat pendiammu itu kau masih bisa menyukai lawan jenis?" jawabku blak-blakan.

"aku ini juga manusia,aku juga normal dan bukan **homo**. Jadi aku pasti punya seseorang yg aku sukai. Tapi untuk saat ini,aku tak terlalu tertarik ke arah sana. Aku masih ingin fokus belajar." Kata fang panjang lebar. Entah kenapa aku sedikit kecewa dengan penuturan laki-laki yg ada di sampingku—aneh ya?aku juga tidak mengerti.

"tapi.." fang melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"apa?"

"kalau perempuan yg ku kagumi untuk saat ini,ada". Entah kenapa kini aku bersyukur jika fang masih bisa menyukai perempuan—tandanya fang tak jahat kan?  
"begitu ya fang.. " kataku singkat. Fang hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"dan bagiku dia hanya penyemangatku di sekolah. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang" lanjut fang lagi. Ternyata di balik sifat fang yg kalem dan cool itu masih ada kepedulian dan kasih sayang. Fang memang penuh kejutan ternyata.

"_ternyata fang memang penuh kejutan ya.._"kataku di dalam hati sambil melihat kea rah laki-laki berkacamata ungu itu.

"ada apa ying kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"AH-AH!tidak, tidak!" aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh sendiri—wajah putihku memerah,jantungku berdetak cepat. Ah mungkin ini hanya perasaanku.

tak terasa sudah 2 jam mereka berada di sana dan hujan sudah berhenti. Tak terasa juga percakapan antara kedua insan itu juga sudah berakhir.

"ah..hujan sudah berhenti ya..oke fang a—"

"mari aku antar,ying." Dengan tidak elitnya fang memotong perkataanku.

"tidak usah fang,nanti aku merepotkanmu baga—"

"tidak,aku tak akan merasa keberatan"

"ta-tapi—"

"ikut aku atau ku serang dengan naga bayang?" kali ini fang mengancamku agar mau pulang bersamanya.

"ya-yasudah. Mari kita pulang fang" kataku yg mengajaknya pulang.

"terimakasih telah menerima penawaranku…putri…"

"ta-tadi bicara apa?" tanyaku.

"ti-tidak,lupakan saja."secepat mungkin fang mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

_"hihi..aku tau tadi kau bicara "putri"kan fang?"_kataku di dalam hati.

**terima kasih hujan. Berkat hujan,aku bisa lebih mengenalnya dan mengetahui sesuatu yg bagus..**

* * *

**-FIN!-**

**haii!ini adalah fic keduaku!~ XD. Terimakasih sudah membaca XD**  
**em..apa ya.. ya pokoknya saya berterimakasih kalau kalian udah baca fic gaje ini XD**

**silahkan RnR nya~**

**makasih~**

**)-chiiarisa-(**


End file.
